Insatiable
by Snow-Queen1
Summary: It was after the war, but before she really began to live. Hermione is ready to leave- for good. Until someone stops her. Bad beginings make good endings. Will they have a second chance?


The rain beats down furiously as we approach the Hogwarts grounds to attend the ceremony. The ceremony for the dead witches and wizards. The ones that died in the war between light and dark. My black robes are soaked. They are my best right now, but they are nevertheless shabby. Tears course down my cheeks as Dumbledore begins to read the long list of names. The names of the dead. I look around and see Ginny, holding hands with Neville. She's crying. Most likely for her family. All of them are dead.  
  
Dead. The word sinks in. Harry is dead. Ron is dead. Almost everybody from my blissful childhood is dead. I look around to see who else has come to mourn. To my surprise, my eyes meet with Draco Malfoy. He joined the light side. Everyone had thought that his loyalties lie with Voldemort. Voldemort. I am no longer afraid of his name. I loathe it. That bastard took away all that was important to me.  
  
A wrenching sob escapes my dry throat. I know I cannot stay here any longer. If I do, I may never move again. I pick up the hem of my robes and run toward the lake. I can see it now in the distance. I run faster. Finally, when I reach it I collapse. I howl like a madwoman. I can't help it. All whom I have ever loved are dead. We may have won the war, but at what price? I sit down under the weeping willow that Harry and I sat through so many cosy evenings together. This was it. This was the time to do it. I pull the knife out of my robes.  
  
There would be no more Hermione Granger in this world. Just as there was no more Harry, Ron and countless others. There will be no more me. I should have died with them. It was my fault that Harry was dead. He gave his life for me. Why? Why had he been so stupid?  
  
I get ready to slice my wrists when a hand grabs the knife away from me.  
  
"Hey!" I yell  
  
"Hey to you too." The voice says.  
  
He plops down next to me. It's Malfoy.  
  
"Would you mind greatly if I asked you to give me my bloody knife back?" I explode at him venomously.  
  
"Actually I would. Hermione love, just because they're dead it doesn't mean that you have to be too"  
  
"Don't call me 'love'. I can very well bloody kill myself if I fucking want to!" I yell as I try to get it back from him.  
  
"Tut, tut. Language love. Language." He says holding it up in the air, away from me.  
  
I scowl at him. Clearly he wants something, and he's not going to go away until he gets it. How Slytherin.  
  
"What do you want?" I demand  
  
"Firstly, for you not to kill yourself. Secondly, this." He says as he comes closer and kisses me on the mouth.  
  
It takes a second to realise that I'm kissing him back. Then he pulls away.  
  
"Now you've gotten what you came for, so give me my knife back" I say blushing furiously.  
  
"No, no. I'm afraid that that's not all I came for, Hermione love"  
  
"Are you calling me that to annoy me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Well, tell me what you want, then go away!"  
  
He grins mischieveiously. I know that look well. It's the one that Fred and George used to have when they were up to something. Fred and George. They were dead too.  
  
More tears run down my face as I remember the way we all used to laugh together. I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hermioonneee! Oui! HERMIONE!" Fred bellowed.  
  
Hermione stuck her head out of the prefect's dorm.  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
They both grinned mischievously.  
  
"We found a fairy nest in the hall closet. We want you to come see!" George says  
  
Hermione's face shows excitement.  
  
"Really? Oh my gosh! They're supposed to be really rare! Show me!"  
  
They took her to the closet outside of the portrait and pushed her in, and locked the door.  
  
"HEY!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Er, hi" another voice said.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"Harry? Whats going on? Why are you in here?" Hermione asked.  
  
He scratched his head.  
  
"Dunno"  
  
Harry came closer and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She kissed back.  
  
The door flung open and all of Griffindor was standing there watching them.  
  
Hermione could hear Fred and George's howls of laughter in the distance.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I opened my eyes. He was still there.  
  
"What do you want?" I demand.  
  
He looked serious. He took a deep breath and then:  
  
"Hermione w-would you mind if you went out with me? L-l-like on a date?" He asks  
  
Never in my life had I ever heard Draco Malfoy stutter.  
  
"Alright! Now will you give me my knife back?" I say.  
  
He grins and before leaning over and kissing me he says:  
  
"Nope"  
  
Then he gets up and offers me his hand. I take it. And we walk back together.  
  
And there's no other word for it. I guess the only way to describe it would be: And they lived happily ever after.  
  
___*___-------THE BEGINNING------___*___ 


End file.
